


A Maiden and A Dragon

by SilentCrimsonKnight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Matchmaker Kaiba Mokuba, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Romantic Fluff, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCrimsonKnight/pseuds/SilentCrimsonKnight
Summary: A deal was made between a noble knight and the brother of the Dragon King. But the King wants no part of this deal, till a certain maiden is forced to stay in his keep for one year.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Maiden and A Dragon

In a valley shadowed by dark mountains sat a grand kingdom. The kingdom was a wealthy one, that suffered little troubles. The mountains surrounded the kingdom from the north and curved down to the south. In the east grew a dark forest that merchants travel through to sell their goods in the next kingdom over, which was weeks away. Though isolated, the kingdom found wealth in mining at the foot of the dark mountains. The grass in the plains was sweet, so their cattle and sheep grew healthy and fat, making the best products of dairy, wool, and leather. From the mountains, a strong river flowed down into a large lake where fish was plentiful and from the woods the best trees were cut down sparingly to make everyday items. The kingdom was wealthy and had little fear of invading neighbors. 

Life in the kingdom was just about perfect, but there was one neighbor the people of the kingdom had to worry about. A mysterious being known as the Dragon Lord, ruled over the mountains in the north east and the numerus dragons that lived there. No one would travel that way, and no one knew what was on the other side of the mountains. The dragons lived in the caves that riddled those rocky cliffs and they would occasionally fly down to steal animals as they grazed. The farmers were understandably angry and frustrated at the thief of their beasts. The king and nobles, however, believed that it was a small price to pay since the dragons never attacked the villages or the people in the fields. So for years, it continued this way, and many believed that life would stay this way forever, but one day it all changed when a village experienced its first dragon attack. Sadly, it was not the only one.

Soon, a small group of knights were sent up the mountain to learn why the dragons were now attacking fields and villages at an alarming rate. Dragon slayers were rare in any country, but the kingdom had none since they learn to live with the monstrous beasts and heroes are not as easy to find, as you would think. The kingdom was rich, but they had nothing to offer that was worth braving a horde of dragons. So a group of the kingdom’s bravest knights volunteered to travel up that part of the mountain that sunny morning. They had traveled on horses but there was a point where the knights could not get them to walk any further up the stony path.

“We will leave the horses here.” Said the leader. “They have more sense than us, so leave them be and pray that they are still here if we make it back alive.”

So they continued on foot with a single weapon and shield in their hands. The rocky terrain echoed with silence that unnerved the men. All around them, they could feel the eyes of the powerful beast spying on them. They tried not to wonder how far they would go before one of the beasts became hungry enough to swoop down on them. And they were right to be worried. As they climbed higher and higher, the dragons that laid hidden in their caves smelled the stench of the intrusion on their domain. They licked their chomps and flex their claws angrily. Men had no business traveling in their mountains. The dragons were ready to attack but they held back and watched as the knights came closer to the door of their new leader.

A door made of iron was the last thing the knights had expected, but there it stood, towering over them. It was horribly large and some of them wished to turn back rather than knock. The leader did not turned but walked up to the door and was about to knock when a voice called out to them.

“Who are you, and why are you about to do something so stupid? Don’t you know you’re about to knock on the Dragon King’s door?”

The leader dropped his fist and looked around to see where the voice had come from. The others looked too but none could see anything other than the rocky sides of the mountain and the door.   
“I am Shimon, head knight from the kingdom in the valley. I was going to knock because I wish to speak to the Dragon Lord.”

“The Dragon Lord is dead.” The voice said cutting off Shimon.

“Dead?”

“My brother killed him. Now, leave or I will kill you.”

The other knight’s looked at each other with panic and anguish in their voices. Shimon halted their chatter with a raised hand and said calmly, “I was not aware that the Dragon Lord moved on. My condolences to his kin and congratulations to your brother’s victory.”

When no reply came, Shimon then said, “Please, I must speak to the one who is now in-charge.”

“What about?”

Shimon was beginning to feel flustered at being cut off, but remained calm. “I wish to talk to your King about the recent attacks on the Kingdom of Domino.”

“Oh, but that’s nothing new. The dragons here told their new King that they always enjoyed a few cows and sheep.”

Shimon rubbed the back of his head. His dark wild hair had begun to grey, and lines of age had started to mark his face. He was short for a knight, but none had matched him in prowess of combat or intellect, though there were a few youngsters that would surpass him before he finally was able to retire. If he lived to retire. Steady there you old dog, we aren’t even pushing fifty yet and we got a job to do. 

“Yes,” He replied warily, “but now they are attacking people and burning down homes and fields.”

“And your point?”

Shimon could feel the restlessness of his fellow knights start to grow with each exchange of words he had with this indifferent disembodied voice. Deciding to switch tactics, he tossed his weapons to the ground and walked closer to the door. The other men called for him to come back, but Shimon knew that this mission was all or nothing. “Forgive me, I seem to have missed your name.”

A scoff came from above the door and Shimon looked again to see if he could spot the speaker. “You didn’t miss my name. But I suppose I could share it with you, since you’re not going to make it back down the mountain.”

Again the men stir but Shimon remain stoic at the threat. “What if I can prove that I am someone you can share your name and negotiate with? Perhaps we can come to an agreement? A few animals for the safety of our people? Or maybe there is something else you want. I have gone on many quests and I can bring you whatever it is you desire.” 

Laughter exploded out around them as the rocky cliff shook. “Are you serious? Man, my bro was wrong when he said you humans weren’t much for entertainment! I think I may like you, but we’ll see.”

The doors suddenly opened, and a young man stood hidden in the shadows. “I’ll let you come inside. The rest can get off our front doorstep.” 

“Will you send your followers on them?” Shimon asked cautiously.

“Nah, they can go, but they better leave fast or I might change my mind.”

Shimon turned and ordered his men to go. A few tried to stay by his side, but Shimon ended up being the only human in the Dragon King’s lair. He stepped inside and found that he had step into a castle sculpted out of the mountain’s side. In the walls, gems and other minerals sparked under a white light that shine from above. The floor was an obsidian marble slab, that shone like ice. Shimon was taken back by the small amount of splendor he saw as he walked further inside. It took the slamming of the doors to bring him quickly out of his stupor.

From out the shadows, the young man revealed himself and Shimon frowned inwardly that he was dealing with a child the whole time. The boy looked no older then eighteen. The skin on his face showed no stubble and his face had yet to grown out of his adolescent faze. Shimon steady himself however, when he caught a gleam of intelligence from the boy’s dark purple eyes. Dark hair fell into shaggy locks around his face and neck. He wore a white suit jacket with a purple shirt and tie. His was dress eloquently but spoke with a impish, bratty tone that slowly eroded at Shimon’s patience. 

“So,” the boy said with a grin, “you think you have something to prove yourself worthy?”

It took all of Shimon’s will-power not to talk down to the snarky youth. “Yes, I do. I have work as knight for twenty-five years and I have passed many tests of courage, skill and wit.”

The boy’s brow raised at the bold statement, then he tilted his head to examined Shimon’s short form. He then seem to make up his mind about something and said curtly, “Well, I don’t really have the time or patients to test you, so let’s get on straight to the negotiations.”

The knight fought to keep his anger under control since he was sure he had to face some terrible test. What was all that bluster for! Keep it together, he gave a short nod and said with a small smile, “May I have your name before we start.”

The boy scratched his head then shrugged saying “Sure, why not, it’s Mokuba.”

“Is there a place where we can sit down and-“

“No, truthfully, I only let you in because my brother is away. I would get in trouble if he found out I let you in here.” 

Now this was getting irritating. Shimon had travel all this way for nothing and this whelp was wasting his time! Mokuba seem to read his thoughts and he crossed his arms with a peeved look.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m the Dragon King’s brother and when he’s not around, I’m in charge!” Mokuba thumbed at himself for emphasis, so with little choice, Shimon started the negotiations. 

“Alright, so what is it that you want in exchange for peace for the kingdom of Domino?”

“Simple! I want your kingdom’s most treasured maiden to come stay here for one year.”

The knight stood stunned by the words and thought that he had heard wrong. “Is this a jest?”

“No, it’s a truce. If you send a maiden to live here for one year, our followers will not attack your lands, except for the occasional farm animal that is.“

“But you could not expect us to send a maiden here to be sacrifice-“

“Woah!” Mokuba exclaimed, holding up his hands. “No, I don’t want that either! Whoever you send will be cared for and unharmed for the entire time that she stays here.”

Using Mokuba’s moment of uneasiness, Shimon pressed him, asking, “How will I know that she will be treated well! What are your expectations of her and what will happen if she is harmed!”

“Calm down! You’re making this harder than it is! Look, I swear that she will be treated well, and I’ll even allow you to see her once a month. If you find proof that she is being mistreated, she can go back with you, and I’ll be your kingdom’s servant till the end of my days!”

Shimon looked at him skeptically but inside he felt glad that he was able to rile the youth up. A small error on the boy’s part might benefit him later. He rolled back his shoulders and stood at his full height as he crossed his arms. 

“And how would the kingdom of Domino benefit in having you as a servant?” 

Mokuba’s eye narrowed as his jaw twitched. The air around him began to mist in dark clouds and Shimon’s hands dropped to the knife on his belt.

“Did you forget that you are talking to a dragon?” A low growl crawled from Mokuba’s throat and from behind him a great shadow grew. The shape was unmistakable and terrifying. A terrifying reminder of the beast the knight had been sent to negotiate with. 

Truthfully, he had forgotten, and Shimon cursed himself for letting his guard down at the sight of a young man who had not even grown his first beard. Even his voice held the lightness of boyhood. But he was a dragon and a shapeshifting one at that. Not all dragons knew how to perform magic. For a moment, he wonder if Mokuba was really a dragon or a powerful sorcerer with the power to control the dragons. He could be talking to the Dragon king himself! 

“Forgive me, but this request has unsettled me,” Shimon said carefully has he slowly back his hand from his knife. “Are you looking for a wife for yourself?”  
The darkness that had filled the boy’s eyes and aura evaporated instantly. The tips of his ears redden, and he scowled as he shouted, “No! I’m not ready for that sort of thing!”

“For your brother then?”

“Look, my reasons do not matter! What I’m offering you is a good deal! You’ll have one year of no attacks!”

“But what about after that one year?”

“Then, you will send another maiden and another, till-“

“Your brother finds one to his liking?” Shimon slyly finished for the boy.  
The red color began to travel into his face but Mokuba held his mouth shut as he gave a sharp nod. So, this Dragon King was looking for a wife. A marriage would solve the problem, but how could Shimon knowingly send an innocent woman to live here with two dragons for one year. Well, he wouldn’t be the one to send the women, but he was the one doing the negotiating. He was culpable if the maiden was harmed. 

“Do I have your word that I will be allowed to visit the chosen maiden once a month and every maiden that comes to live here?”

“I said you could.”

“And will you not let any harm come to them?”

“They’ll have my protection.”

“And should any of them become pregnant-“

“Ugh, don’t make me vomit! Yes! We will take care of her!”

“By marrying her, not killing her?” Shimon clarified.

“God," Mokuba groaned with hot embarrassment then snapped, "Yes! Do we have a deal or not! My patience is running thin here!”

They did. Lord help him, Shimon agreed to the deal without remembering to ask if the Dragon King himself would approve. Five years would pass, and each maiden returned without much to tell about their time in the mountains. Not a single one had even met the Dragon King. The five soon turn to ten and to twenty. Each maiden returned untouched and bewildered by the wasted year they spent away from home. 

In those twenty years, a prince was born and raise into a fine young man. Atem was his name and his father had chosen a sheltered beauty to become his wife. Atem still courted her to win her heart and when she agreed the wedding was set. Unfortunately, the news traveled up the mountain. The deal was to send the most treasured maiden to live in the Dragon King’s lair. 

And what maiden would be more treasured, than the bride of a prince?  
xxx 


End file.
